Naruto: Arcane Robo Steel Oni
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Summary: In a twist of fate Summoning has become the art of choice. But with all of the summoning contracts something was bound to break. The only way to save the world from this threat, a man that was once thought mad and his wives must step in to save the world from destruction
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou Project that is own by ZUN. Also I don't own Mark Frey that is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: In a twist of fate Summoning has become the art of choice. But with all of the summoning contracts something was bound to break. The only way to save the world from this threat, a man that was once thought mad and his wives must step in to save the world from destruction

Naruto: Arcane Robo Steel Oni

It was after the Kyuubi attack as the Fourth Hokage Minato sealed the fearsome Bijuu inside both his son and wife Kushina who had the beast pulled out of her earlier. Minato gave his life for the village/ Kushina who was extremely weak was sitting next to her baby sleeping. She was waiting for any of the shinobi to come get them both.

"It's look like I only going to be single mother raising you huh Naruto-chan." Kushina said to her sleeping son, tears was coming down her eyes. Suddenly an odd flash of light emitted in her area as this blinded her and caused Naruto to wake up crying.

"Quiet Naruto-chan. Mommy is still here." Kushina said as she turned around and tried to calm her son down. What she saw some kind of abomination standing over her baby. It looked like some kind of freak worm that was part machine. It was looking down at her baby as it opened its mouth wide reviewing its mouth full of razor blades in it and some kind of odd tentacles coming out of it.

"You not going to harm my baby!" Kushina shouted as she grabbed the weird worm. Instantly went after her. She try to hold on to the room but she was still very weak. Suddenly, two odd tentacles lashed out and imbedded themselves into her skull.

"AAAHHH!" Kushina screamed in pain as she felt something odd happen to her. It almost like her she was having a flashback, except everything was going backward. She can see the most recent memory she had just vanishing. Soon more memories of her life was vanishing. She forgot her son birth, the attack and soon even Minato as it was going into her childhood as the worm like abomination was getting fat. Naruto soon cried as Kushina realized two tentacles were in her skull. She ripped it out and stomped on the worm like abomination to pieces. Kushina then looked around very confused

"Where am I?" Kushina asked herself as she then looked at her body.

"Whoa I look hot! But I thought I was six years old?" Kushina asked herself as her only memories now were her childhood. The thing devoured the rest of her memories. She then heard Naruto crying. She looked around confused, realizing her body was not a 100%.

"What in the world happen to me? Why am I not in the academy?" Kushina asked herself as she slowly moved toward the baby

"Don't cry little baby I'm right here." Kushina said as she took Naruto out of his basket and started cradling him.

"I wonder who would be that irresponsible to leave a baby alone out here?" Kushina asked herself as she then looked at the name on the basket.

"Oh your name is Naruto. That is such an adorable name." Kushina said as the baby giggled at her as Sarutobi arrived on the scene.

"Kushina are you alright?" Sarutobi asked as Kushina looked at him.

"You are so old!" Kushina said in shock.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Sarutobi asked Kushina.

"I'm confused. I thought I was supposed to be in the academy right now study to become a shinobi and get a summoning contract as well. But I found myself right here in a very smoking hot body and with some kind of freak worm attach to my head. Don't worry I killed it. But anyway can someone find the parents of this baby please?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina that is your child." Sarutobi replied.

"What!" Kushina said in shock.

"You don't remember secretly marrying Minato?" Sarutobi asked.

"No I'm a six year old and why would I be married to nervous boy Minato?" Kushina said. Sarutobi just sighed as this was going to difficult but he have to explain it to her even though.

"Well what are you going to do about the baby then?" Sarutobi asked.

"What I'm going to take care of little Naruto-chan here. You did said it is my baby so I'm taking care of him." Kushina said as Sarutobi just smiled.

Xxxxxxx

Sixteen years have passed as Kushina raised Naruto. It was an odd childhood for Naruto since his mother's mind was very childlike, but she did a very good job at raising him the best she can. She didn't remarry, because as she said in the first place had no memories of being married. But she told Naruto that she must have really loved nervous boy Minato enough to actually be secretly married to him, so she told him she will never get remarried at all. Naruto was training to be an excellent shinobi, but he had a few bumps in his childhood with a lot of people giving him glares, which his mother told him not to pay any attention to at all. But today was a special day for him. It was time for exam to be a genin.

"Come on Naruto-kun you have to get ready!" Kushina called out.

"But mother why do we have to wait so long for the exam when we use to take it at the age of twelve?" Naruto asked his mother.

"I thinking it had to do with Sasuke's summoning disaster." Kushina replied as she regular took class at the Academy with her son. Which got him laughed at, but she manage to beat those bullies around. She even told Naruto not to get involve with the pink hair girl. But anyway the Sasuke Disaster was a very bad incident when everyone was going to take the exam and the last Uchiha went up first. He decide to summon his family personal summon as he was trying to summon a boss and its entire flock. Ever since Sasuke became the last Uchiha do to his family being wipe out by nuke-nin Itachi, the village been kissing Sasuke's ass for all those years that he bought into that he was the greatest. But that effort just caused the last Uchiha to rapidly lose all of his chakra so quickly that he accidentally put himself into a coma and killed off half of the Summon Hawk flock as he only summon their heads. Naturally Naruto and Kushina were blamed for the incident but Sarutobi put a stopped to that. Plus with the help of her lawyer she won a lot of money from suing those people.

Naruto and Kushina walked into the classroom and scanned the students. In the front row was their friends Shikamaru and Chouji sleeping and eating respectfully. Next to them was Shino who was sitting silently. Behind them was Kiba who was harassing their good friend Hinata who looked close to breaking down.

"Dog breath, do you need a dictionary, when a girl says no she means no." Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"What are you talking about dead last? Hinata is mine is that right Hinata." Kiba asked Hyuga girl as he was just staring at her chest which was covered by her jacket but he know she was F-cup that for sure. Kushina was looking very piss off as she spotted were Kiba was staring at.

Before the girl answer, Kushina had taken out her chains and thrown Kiba into a wall.

"Sorry for not being here sooner Hinata-chan." Naruto said kindly.

Hinata brightened up and blushed. "T-that's okay." She said while trying not to faint in Naruto's presence.

A few minutes later, a loud quake could be heard and two girls came in.

"I WAS HERE FIRST INO-PIG"

"NO I WAS BILLBOARD BROW YOU CAN SEE MY FEET IN FRONT OF YOURS!

Naruto held his sensitive ears as the girls scrambled to sit next to Sasuke. Sakura turned and flashed an evil grin. 'Soon you monster you'll be flunked from the program and away from my Sasuke-kun.'

"Okay class calm down and be ready for the exam." Iruka said as everyone started stood in a line as Iruka and his fellow teacher Mizuki stood in the front of the classroom. They soon called all of the students up in front as each student perform the basic warmup exams perfectly. Naruto passed the clone test because Kushina decided to actually bug Sarutobi on the fact her son couldn't get the clone jutsu done right so Naruto was taught Kage Bunshin. Now it was time for the summoning test which will decide if they become genin or not. The class all went outside so none of the summoning damage the classroom.

"Hinata you are first." Iruka called out as sixteen year old busty Hyuga Heiress walked up to the front as she held up a flower and bit her thumb. She then smear the flower with her blood and perform a short hand seal as she slammed her hand to the ground. Everything erupted in a cloud of smoke the flower disappeared. Standing in its place was small winged girl with long green hair which was tied to a side tail. She was wearing a simple blue dress and had C-cup size breast. She also had golden wings and was holding a banquet of flowers.

"Hello my name is Daiyousei the Boss of Fairies and you must be the person that sign the contract Hyuga Hinata?" Daiyousei asked.

"Yes that is my name." Hinata replied shyly as Daiyousei just presented her the banquet of flowers.

"You are accepted." Daiyousei replied as Hinata took the flowers as Daiyousei vanish.

"You pass Hinata." Iruka said.

Sakura growled in jealousy and walked up without being called and pulled out fang. Punching a hole in her thumb she went through the handsigns.

Out of the smoke was a wolf with sharp fangs and grey fur.

"I am Levi the Wolf boss. You are Sakura Haruno correct.

"Yes. So now you're my subordinate."

Levi growled. "No and I will never allow you to summon my kin. BEGONE" Levi said disappearing.

"I'm sorry Sakura you fail." Iruka said.

Soon the rest of the class went. Kiba wound up getting dogs as his summon much to his misfortune. Shino ended up with the Beetles, Shikamaru the Sloths, Chouji the Bears and Ino the Rabbits.

When Naruto stepped up, Sakura saw a chance to make him suffer as much as her. Picking up a rock she timed it and then threw it at Naruto as he was going through the handsigns. This disruption caused him to use the wrong handsigns. This resulted in the summoning not working.

"I'm sorry Naruto you fail." Iruka said

"That's right you monster this what you get for making my Sasuke fail at his summoning." Sakura said . Then Kushina turned on Sakura as she saw what that pink hair bitch just did to her son. "Shut up you bitch just because you couldn't pull off a summoning doesn't mean you have to sabotage everyone else hard work." Kushina shouted at the pink hair girl.

Sakura scoffed. "It's not like anyone cares for him. He's an orphan through and through. I don't see why you took his last name tomato head."

Kushina was furious and she turned to see Naruto walking away.

"That's right walk away monster no-SLAP"

Sakura was shut up by a humongous slap by the least likely person in the class. Hinata Hyuga who had her Byakugan.

Kushina picked up the howler monkey. "Listen you little Bitch. I didn't take his name he took mine. I have been his mother since Kyuubi attack. Now I don't know what I was before I lost my memory but I would be Naruto's mother again and again." Kushina said as Kushina violent dropped Sakura on the ground hard as she and Hinata ran to find Naruto.

Iruka looked at Sakura with disgust. "I hope you do realize your actions just cost you any chance of coming back to the academy. If you are this ignorant of a person's background then I can't trust you on a team.

"But you can't do that!" Sakura shouted as she know Iruka can't do that as he doesn't have the power.

"No but I can." An aged voice said. They turned to see the Hokage with a serious look on his face.

"H-Hokage sama!" Sakura said in fear.

"I agree with Iruka-san here if you choose to sabotage your teammates then it is as good treason."  
>Sakura gulped and turned to the rest of the class. Most were disgusted with her behavior and turned their backs.<p>

"You'll hear from my mother she'll make me a ninja." Sakura said.

"I will enjoy that talk. ANBU get her out of my sight." Sarutobi said

The ANBU took the loud girl and Shushined away. The remaining students started talking about what happened. Hiruzen pulled Iruka aside.

"Please find him and tell Naruto he can take a re-test all his other scores would have passed him."

Iruka nodded and dismissed the graduates. Mizuki though had a sinister grin and went to find Naruto.

Xxxxxx

It was after school and Naruto was depressed as he didn't pass at all. His mother even passed and that made her a genin now. He was severely depressed as a result and he was hiding from his mother just wanting to be left alone. That wish went unheeded as Mizuki approached him.

"Naruto don't be so upset I got a great way to get you to become a genin." Mizuki said as he sit right next to Naruto.

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do and it's very simple. All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll of summoning." Mizuki said to Naruto.

"But wouldn't it be forbidden to do that and how will stealing it help me? I mean isn't it stealing?" Naruto asked.

"But it is part of being a shinobi handling hot document so if you manage to do that you pass." Mizuki said.

"I will do it then!" Naruto said

"Just remember don't get caught." Mizuki said as Naruto ran off leaving Mizuki alone.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto was slowly sneaking into the Hokage Tower. He took notice that the ANBU and Hokage were not there at all. Naruto was going to show everyone that he can do it. As he snuck into the tower. He was glad no one else was there at all. He soon came across the Hokage Vault. As he approached the vault, he heard someone came in.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka asked as both he and Sarutobi was in the office.

Naruto froze. He mechanically turned around and saw his two favorite people looking cross at him.

He sniffled. "Iruka, Jiji. I only wanted to do this to be a ninja. I'm s-sorry."

Iruka sighed. "Naruto I've been trying to find you. Because of Sakura's behavior we thought to give a re-test I know you can summon stuff well. But why are you trying to steal the scroll."

Naruto looked at him confused. "But Mizuki said this was the re-test said it was a mission."

Hiruzen turned stone face. "I see. In foiling one attempt at treason we find another. Naruto will you still like to be a ninja.

"More than anything, I'm taking that hat from you." Naruto proudly said.

"Well then if you complete the mission I am about to give you, I will instate you as a ninja. Do you accept?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto eagerly agreed.

Xxxxxx

Mizuki was waiting for Naruto in a nearby forest as he knew Naruto would get the scroll. He was planning on killing Naruto when he got there. Sensing someone entering the clearing. He turned and was surprised to see Naruto with the scroll. He figured there would be alarms and ANBU would be going around

'What in the world happen?' Mizuki asked himself as Naruto approached him.

Naruto rubbed his nose. "Took slightly longer than I wanted too but I got it." Naruto said thumbing the scroll on his back.

"That's good now hand it over." Mizuki called out.

Naruto looked at Mizuki. "Before I do tell me something why do you want this scroll so badly?"

Mizuki shook his head. 'This was supposed to be easy no questions. Oh well may as well humor him.' "Well I'll tell you. I am being paid to take that scroll to my master and then have you take the fall. Of course you'll be dead. But I'll be seen as a hero for killing the nine-tailed fox and then I can sneak this away."

Naruto tilted his head. "Wasn't the fox killed when I was a baby?"

Mizuki laughed. "Oh so naive. The fox wasn't killed it was turned to human form. You are that child Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto steeled his gaze. "So what if I am the fox I'll keep protecting the village with my life. Starting with you."

"And who is going to believe you Fox boy?"

"Well us for starters." A female voice said. They turned to see Kushina and Hinata.

"And us. Mizuki." A male voice sounded revealing Iruka and the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama what you doing here!" Mizuki said in shock

"One way or another Mizuki you will tell us what you know about your boss." Sarutobi said as he glared at this traitor before him.

"Oh no. No no no. I don't think so. I will take it to my master and I'll die before I tell you anything."

Mizuki got his wish as suddenly a large mechanical humanoid Crow squashed him.

Naruto looked up and panicked "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

The robotic creature cawed. "Ah yes so much freedom." He looked to see Konoha in the distance. "A city ripe for destruction. Oh yes." Crovus said as he flew towards Konoha.

Hiruzen and Iruka immediately ran to the city to warn everyone. Naruto, Kushina and Hinata was about to follow when Naruto got hit on the head with something.

Naruto picked up the watch. It then made a crackling noise. "SCANNING."

Naruto yelped as a beam of light came out and scanned not only him by Hinata and Kushina.

"Compatible human found. Creating connection." the watch monotonously said.

Naruto watched as the watch attached itself to his wrist.

"Please transform. Once morphed you will be able to control the robot." The watch instructed.

"What how do I do that?" Naruto asked confused as hell.

Before it could answer another figure landed. The man had black hair and was wearing a outfit which consist a black boots, black cargo pants with four crisscrossing black belts, a red shirt, and long black coat with silver wolf symbols on the shoulders.

"I see you caught the watch. Well now I guess you are a pilot. Also just to let you guy know so none of you freak out my name is Mark Frey an Alchemist." Mark introduced himself as it became a force of habit for him. Plus the last time he accidentally drop in on someone they attacked him. So he making sure none of that never happen to him again.

"What do you mean pilot?" Naruto asked.

Mark thumbed towards the Mechanical Crow. "I'll explain everything but for now if you want to save your village summon the robot that's attuned to that watch. Just say Summon Steel Oni and press the button."

Naruto looked at the girls. "Go get'em Naruto." Kushina said,

"W-We believe in you." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and stood facing the city. Naruto crossed his left hand over his body. "Summon" He began. He pressed the button which began powering up. "Steel." he brought his arm back and then raised it in the air. "ONI!"

Soon a portal open up and something massive fell through the portal and landed on the outskirt of the city. It was a massive mechanical humanoid that looked like it was designed after the Iron Country Samurai except it was black and grey in color and had an emblem of a wolf on its shoulder. It had a mouth grill as one can see steam coming out of it. It had glowing red eyes and a two large golden horn like antenna on the side of it head. It had large crimson heat sink on its chest armor that were in shape of a V.

"What in the world is that?!" Kushina said in shock as the thing looked cool

Xxxxxxx

When Naruto activated the watch he was consumed by light. When it cleared he was in some sort of mechanical room.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked

"You are currently inside the Steel Oni." The watch said clearly in Mark's voice. He looked down and saw he was a black body suit with a clear helmet.

"Inside the Steel Oni?" He said looking at the watch.

"Yes from here the Steel Oni's movements are your own." Mark said

Naruto looked at his hand then looked and saw the robot mimicked him.

"Whoa cool." Naruto said.

"Yes quite. But please remember you are in a battle. Please destroy the monster."

Before Naruto could gather his thoughts he was struck and thrown back across. He recovered to see his opponent laughing at him.

"You are just a piece of metal what could you do against me?"

Naruto stood up with Steel Oni mimicking. "I'll show you." Naruto called charging and landing a punch on the crow.

Corvus growled. "I'll show you. Dark Feather Blade."

Corvus rose his wings and fired feathers at Steel Oni. It hit the robot and Naruto felt the slashes.

"Gah." Naruto said shocked that he could feel that.

"Need to think of something!" Naruto said as he throw a punch at Corvus as this sent the crow being back a few steps. Naruto then press up the offensive as he realized it was off balance as he kept on punching at Corvus until he landed an uppercut and sent the crow up into the air.

"Oh shoot I forgot that it can fly!" Naruto said in shock as he looked around for any long range throwing weapons. He then looked up at the Corvus as he glared at it as he wish his glare could destroy the thing. Which the Steel Oni did just that as it fire a blast of light from it eye as it hit Corvus causing it to exploded into pieces.

Naruto was shocked. "Okay that was a thing." He said. "Now how do I get out of here?" He asked looking for a way out. Steel Oni glowed and then disappeared. When Naruto opened his eyes he was back on the ground.

Before he could recover he was hugged by Kushina. "Great job Sochi." Kushina said. Hinata walked up to him and hugged him, "You did great Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered out.

Mark cleared his throat. "I hate to break up the cute scene but I believe I owe you an explanation."

Hey everyone. UnitedOsprey1991 back again with my buddy Kage. Hope you enjoy it and we hope to have more for this and any other of Kage's stories. Be sure to check out my stuff as well.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this is my new story that was going around in my head. Basically this is a very big what if story. Basically it what happen if everyone decide to make summoning the main form of combat. But I also wander what happen if you have to much summoners. Basically this is were the mysterious enemy of this story going to be. Also this Naruto world is more full of life do to having so much various type of summons and such. But like I said a world full of such life what dangers could it attract to itself.

All I going to hint about the enemy faction for now. Is that they are a combination of Borg from Star Trek, Cyberman from Doctor Who and the Reapers from Mass Effect plus a bit of the Vex from the new Destiny Game. If you can guess what some of these thing have in common. I will let you decide what type of summon Kushina will have. Plus it actually very simple of what they all have in common.

Scalia Worm: This is the worm that attack Kushina in the beginning of the story. As all of you have read it devoured Kushina memories and she really can't remember anything now except her childhood memories which are still intact. Actually you all would have notice Kushina reverted mentally into that of a child.

The Scalia Worm was actually devouring both her memories and brain. The more it fed on her the more her mind regress. Actually it would to the point well. One could say brain dead or if someone sever that connection to late. They regress to the point they in irreversible coma due to very damaged brain function. But here is a scary factor to let all of you think. If Kushina didn't turn around that moment and took the worm away from baby Naruto. Guess what would happen to Baby Naruto since babies really don't have that much of a memory when they just born. Just think about that for a second.

Anyway thank you very much UnitedOsprey1991 for helping out in this chapter and beta reading as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In a twist of fate Summoning has become the art of choice. But with all of the summoning contracts something was bound to break. The only way to save the world from this threat, a man that was once thought mad and his wives must step in to save the world from destruction

Naruto: Arcane Robo Steel Oni

Chapter 2: New Home

The group was walking through Konoha. There was heavy damage from the giant metal bird caused before Naruto stopped it. Several shinobi were putting out the fire using either using water jutsu or water type summoning. Naruto looked at the devastation still not believing that creature caused that much damage in a short amount of time. They were also carrying people off in body bags. When the Steel Oni got knocked down it crushed several houses and a small hospital killing and injuring a lot of people.

"It will take some time to rebuild." Sarutobi said as he looked around upset at what this monster did to his village. He turned to Mark.

"Mark that what your name is right?" Sarutobi asked the Alchemist.

"Yes my name is Mark Frey." Mark replied.

"Can you tell me who did this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I explained it to all of you during a summit I hosted a long time ago but I was laughed at by the shinobi nations." Mark replied as Sarutobi remembered the man.

"Your that mad man that was saying our world was going to be invaded by being beyond our understanding!" Sarutobi said as he remember Mark now as five years ago, someone hosted an emergency Gokage Summit. That person was Mark. He was trying to warn everyone that something beyond the veil of the universe was going to invade due to the high amounts of summons. But all of the other kage laughed at the man as they dismissed him as some kind of lunatic that believe there people living on the moon.

"Yes I'm that man." Mark said with a very deadpan tone of voice. "My wives and I were doing numerous research projects and preparing just in case The Enemy decided to invade which they did today." Mark said.

Hiruzen looked at Mark with a stern look. "Why appear now?"

"Well I got wind of the first creature's appearance here in Konoha. I was planning on fighting it myself but through luck or perhaps fate, it fell to young Naruto here." He said pointing to the blonde.

Mark turned to Naruto. "After seeing that fight I am glad that the watch is in good hands."

Naruto smiled but then frowned. "It's better than not being a shinobi. I failed to summon anything because of that bitch Sakura."

Mark smiled. "That is not necessarily true. You did summon the Steel Oni with that watch. So I would say that qualifies as passing."

Hiruzen smiled. "That and you also completed the mission I gave you." He reached in and pulled out a headband. "I welcome you to the ninja corps Naruto."

Naruto smiled and sniffled a little bit as he took the headband and tied it on his head.

"I going to have to deal with Sakura right now. Her mother should be in my office right about now. We will discuss this later of this enemy." Sarutobi said as he left for his Hokage Tower.

"Well I have to be off right now as I have to check back in with my assistants/wives and checking up on the data of Steel Oni." Mark said as an odd pentagram appear behind him and enveloped him.

"Wait a second did he say wives?" Kushina asked.

"I say we don't bother him about that one." Hinata replied as Kushina looked at her son.

"I say we should celebrate becoming shinobi. Let go party!" Kushina said as she grabbed her son hand and Hinata dragged them off.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Hokage Office Sakura was under guard by all of Sarutobi personal ANBU units Sakura was just waiting very patiently for her mother to arrive. She knew her mother was going to get her out of this situation.

Soon Hiruzen walked through the door looking every bit the leader he had been during his reign.

"Sakura Haruno. You stand accused of treason and breaking an S class law. You will be given once chance to defend yourself with your mother and then your punishment will be decided."

A few moment later, a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she is wearing pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. She also had D-cup size breast.

"Oh Hokage-sama why did you called me up here?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Mebuki your daughter is accused of breaking high-class laws." Sarutobi said as he gave a stern looked at the women. She always looked eternally cheerful. He knew Mebuki husband died of unknown causes.

"I told you before Hokage-sama my name is Akuyousei but anyway what is this law she broke." Akuyousei asked as a lot of the ANBU actually started to feel funny like they need to follow everything she said. Sarutobi was feeling it as well.

"She sabotaged Uzumaki Naruto test stopping him from graduating but that was all handled already." Sarutobi said.

"Sarutobi I what you to put my daughter in prison then." Akuyousei said as the ANBU and Sarutobi had glazed look on their eye as there was an odd aura feeling the room.

"Okay then we will bring Sakura into the Sealing chamber to have her chakra sealed." Hiruzen said as he got up and the ANBU followed him. Leaving Akuyousei alone in the room by herself. Soon another Sakura appeared right next to her mother.

"I got you out of trouble but you really can't show your face around town since you will be in prison. So you know what to do in this kind of situation right my daughter?" Akuyousei asked her daughter as she had that same kind smile on her face except if there was anyone in the world right now they sense the sheer wrongness off of her plus the fact her fair skin now took on a slightly bluish tinged to it like that of dead flesh.

"Mom why you can't completely control the Hokage and make you the leader of this village?" Sakura asked.

"Because that be playing the hand too quickly and I have no desire to rule the village. Just to continue what I'm always doing plus now with you out of the program our real planning can begin. Now let's go." Akuyousei said to her daughter as both of them suddenly disappeared.

Xxxxxxx

As the Hokage was dishing out punishment to Sakura three happy genin were celebrating at one of the restaurants that allowed Naruto into their establishment.

Kushina ordered the three some sake which got the younger genin to blush.

"K-Kushina-san we're t-to young to drink." Hinata stuttered.

Kushina scoffed. "Once you get headbands you are an adult. Old enough to kill old enough to drink." She said as she took a sip and smiled.

"Come on guys. One drink won't kill ya. Besides with our night I think ya need it."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then took a saucer and took a sip. The initial burn caught them off guard but they powered through it.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kushina said.

Two hours later they had finished dinner and the table had devolved into giggles.

Naruto had just finished talking about a prank on the Uchiha's and seeing the girls devolve into giggles. He focused on Hinata whose giggles had caused her to fall onto Naruto. It may have been the alcohol but in reality he had always thought Hinata as cute. Even drunk as she was she had the prettiest blush on her face.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "You know I always thought with the way you blush I thought you were sick. But the more I realize it, I think you feel something for me."

Hinata froze. Naruto chuckled. "It's that look. I don't what my feelings are Hinata but I hope to explore them."

Hinata smiled and then just nuzzled into Naruto's chest. "I'd like that."

Kushina despite the alcohol smiled.

"Is this a private party? Or can I join."

The three turned to see Mark walking in. They smiled waved him over.

"What are you doing here?" Kushina asked.

"Oh I decided to show you guy something but it looked like your busy celebrating so I say we should finish doing that before I show you." Mark said as he know they pretty drunk. But he does have to show them.

Mark walked over and held their heads. "There that should at least make you clear enough to hear this.

The haze holding them cleared, Hinata and Naruto blushed at their proximity but they didn't move.

"Now all of you follow me this is very important for me to show you." Mark said as everyone got up and pay their bills as they followed after Mark. He soon started heading toward the woods as everyone went inside.

Mark led the group through the woods to river before he whistled a strange tune. A trapdoor opened revealing stairs. The group walked down the stairs into a metal hallway that was rather long and deep underground before they made it to a door that opened on its own. Inside was a large metal room with a red wolf like mech being worked on by a bunch of people, all of them with animal ears or wings. "Welcome everyone to my hidden base." Mark said

"What is this place?" Kushina asked shock by what she saw.

"This place is effectively a secret base and workshop. My wives and I effectively built this and recruited a lot of extra help to make all this possible. Plus we also built Steel Oni here." Mark said as he then took notice of someone approaching the group. It was one of his wives. She was a purple hair girl wearing a baggy clothes that look like nightgown or pajamas with a nightcap with a moon design on it. She also has E-cup size breast. This is one of Mark wives Patchouli Knowledge Frey.

"Oh hello husband you finally brought them over." Patchouli said with a bored tone in her voice.

"Eh were are the others?" Mark asked as he was bit confuse on why Patchouli was the only one here.

"Yuugi got all of them drunk and they are passed out." Patchouli deadpanned.

"Anyway how Steel Oni doing?" Mark asked.

"The reactor is still at a stable level. But it needs to sortie several more times until we see if there is any bugs in the system." Patchouli said as she looked at Naruto.

"So you are the new pilot? I need a blood sample from you." She said taking a poke at Naruto and taking some blood from Naruto which instantly healed.

Carrying the blood over to a microscope. "Interesting your blood is glowing brightly. Maybe your body can handle the stress of the suit."

Mark looked at the confused group. "Patchouli is a scientist through and through. So she might want to examine you more closely.

Patchouli then approached Hinata as she lightly poke Hinata finger with a needle as she collected her blood. Hinata was a bit confuse why she was being tested as well. Soon Patchouli took another blood sample but this time from Kushina.

"Ow what that for!" Kushina said as her wound healed.

"Steel Oni is are only defense against these Invaders. So we need to develop more in order to properly handle this treat and Animus and Alchemy Power Lab has the resource to do it." Patchouli replied.

"So all you decided a name for this place already." Mark asked.

"Yes since this is technically one big lab and workshop. Plus you do Alchemy and we all study this mysterious energy source called Animus." Patchouli replied.

"What is Animus?" Naruto asked.

"We really don't know much about it. All we know it a really weird mysterious power that started appearing in this world when everyone started doing summoning. My wife Patchouli was the one to discover it as she normally does her magical study and research." Mark said.

"Yes I discovered it and dubbed it Animus since it both like chakra and also magical in nature. But Chakra is also Magical in nature as well if one thinks about it. Just like Magic and Science are one and the same as well. But with summoning being used more and more one can consider this a byproduct of it all." Patchouli explained.

"You already know about all the weird different summoning clan and various being that became summon right." Patchouli asked as everyone nodded their head.

"Well one of my theories Animus is related to Nature Chakra as well. But it puts out a signature which everyone has but I also theorized something might be attracted to this signature. Unfortunately my theory came true with the Invaders arrival." Patchouli said.

"That why we built Steel Oni just in case. So we what you to help us out to deal with these invaders as more will come. We don't know why they are coming. But they will come." Mark said as he looked at Naruto.

"Sure I will help." Naruto said with a determined looked on his face.

"Well okay then you are free to go home then. I will come get you if anything important come up." Mark said as he soon escort them out of the Animus and Alchemy Lab. Soon Naruto, Kushina and Hinata went back into Konohagakure. They took notice smoke coming up from somewhere. They recognized were the location of the smoke was coming from. Kushina and Naruto ran off leaving Hinata alone as she soon followed after them. Soon they came across a horrible scene. Their home on fire, which was a huge mansion, was on fire. Kushina saw several people which noticed were their neighbors the Hyuga were trying to douse the fire and saving some of Uzumaki stuff.

"What the hell happened here?" Kushina shouted.

Hiashi walked up and noticed his daughter with them. "Hinata thank goodness. Some of the civilians when word got out Naruto passed they took to destroying the Uzumaki home. We managed to put out most of the fire but at the moment it is uninhabitable. We have detained the perpetrators for interrogation."

Naruto looked at house and sighed. "Great one more reason why this village hates me. Where are we going to live now?"

Hiashi sadly smiled. "Kushina you were friends with my wife. I can house you two until the mansion is repaired."

Kushina smiled. "That is appreciated Hiashi. I am sure I would the same thing if the situations was reversed."

"Oh hello is someone looking for lodging? May I and my group have lodging as well?" a woman's voice asked as both of them turn around to see a woman approaching them. She has long, wavy, light brown hair that has a purple gradient at the top, with hazel or purple eyes. She was wearing a black and white dress with short sleeves, with long strips of black ribbon going across the middle and white ribbon across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape. She also holds a magical scroll. She also have F-cup size breast. This is Hijiri Byakuren the Buddhist Saint.

"Oh Byakuren what happened to your temple?" Kushina asked as she remembered the Buddhist saint living at a temple with her followers and they were extremely friendly to both her and Naruto.

Byakuren sighed. "Our temple was destroyed by one of these mechanical beasts, I was fortunate to escape but some of my priests were not so fortunate"

Hiashi smiled. "I see. Well we have plenty of room, I just need to talk with my wife." He said. He focused on Hinata. "I'm glad you are okay my daughter. When I heard that you were with the Uzumaki's and the house caught fire I feared the worse."

Hinata smiled. Despite his cold exterior, Hiashi was always warm to his family. And that extended to the Uzumaki's, with Kushina being friends with her mother.

They were led past the group of looters who shouted obscenities at Naruto.

"Also Kushina, Shou manage to find a child for you to adopt." Byakuren said.

"Oh she did?" Kushina asked as she know Shou was very clumsy at time and always had this young girl helping her out with finding things for her.

"Yeah this girl is quite odd. Normally she wanders off at night time. But she is a very good girl you just have to keep track of her that is all. And I am glad to get her off the streets as well. Her name is Rumia." Byakuren said.

"Alright why don't you bring her here and we can meet her." Kushina said.

Byakuren nodded. "Rumia dear. You can come out now."

The shadows shifted and out stepped a six year old blond girl in a black dress.

"Byakuren-sama did you find our new home?" Rumia said as she took a bite out of a jerky.

"For the moment yes. It seems we have some other displaced friends. This is my friend Kushina and her son Naruto." Byakuren said with a gentle smile.

Rumia took a look at the two. "You have darkness in both of you. A burden...yet you have a cheerful outlook on life...why?

"That because we don't focus on the negative in life. But anyway you must be Rumia then oh you such a cute little girl. You must be six years old and that is such an adorable red ribbon on your hair." Kushina said as she picked up Rumia and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry about being on the streets any longer as you have a family in both me and Naruto." Kushina said as she kept on hugging the blonde girl as everyone soon heard footsteps as Hiashi arrived with his wife Tsukihitomi.

Tsuki saw Kushina. "Oh Kushina I heard about your house I thought the worse. But it's nice to see you are okay.

"Thanks Tsuki. I hope you don't mind some extra guests for a while." Kushina said as she remember talking to the women as best friends so she assumed she was a friendly woman.

"Nonsense. You always have a home with us." Tsuki said as she escorted the family into the manor.

Naruto and Kushina who was still carrying Rumia were walking through the halls of the Hyuga compound. Some of the sent sympathetic looks to the family having heard of the destruction of their homes. Most were at the least neutral to the Uzumaki's so they withheld judgment.

After settling in they agreed to let Kushina and Naruto including Rumia sleep in the same room and work out sleeping arraignments.

Naruto was just finishing up getting ready for bed when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said looking up and seeing a brown haired man with a headband over his forehead.

"Watch it commoner." The boy said

"What your problem!" Naruto asked.

"You are a commoner living in this mansion plus you are friends of Hinata-sama." the boy said in disgust as he walked away from Naruto as Rumia was walking up behind him as finish getting prepared for sleep as well.

Come on Rumia-chan we have to go to bed." Naruto said to his newly adopted little sister as he walked off as the corridor grew dark. Rumia's eye glowed in an eerie red light. The red light formed behind her and the image of smiling devil came behind her and vanished down the hall and around the house.

UnitedOsprey1991: Hey guys UO here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I betaed this chapter and contributed. Hope you enjoy this and all of Kage's works. Be sure to also check out my stories as well.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is Chapter 2 of the story. And this is do with some information and Kushina and Naruto gaining a new member in there family of the adopted little girl known as Rumia. Who also has creepy vibe going with her. Uzumaki Family lost there house but move in with the Hyuga. But yes Mark and Patchouli explain some thing which is not a whole lot. I will give more information as the story come along. Now talking about what happen with certain events.

Akuyousei: Her name actually has a meaning which is improtant for a story arc. If you guy took notice Sarutobi called her Mebuki before she corrected him by telling her name is Akuyousei. That is actually a hint for all of you take notice of something since all of you will know. Akuyousei design is that of Sakura mother Mebuki. But there is a hint something is off if you take notice the end of Akuyousei and Sakura scene the tone of her skin color.

What Akuyousei did to Hiruzen and ANBU: It not a genjutsu at all. If one can say what she did is combination of what one would call a mind rape and various hallucinogen drugs including mind control plus control of sexual desires as well. It works just by being near her. Sakura actually has something similar but much weaker and not fully develop. Will explain more once in the story Akuyousei is reveal for what she is.

Sakura that went with Hokage and the one with Akuyousei: Actually real Sakura was with Akuyousei the whole time. The Sakura that was taken away. Well everyone know about cosmetic surgery and how people don't miss the homeless.

That is all for now. Each new chapter I will explain more things to all of you to help you better understand certain events. But if you what more information. Just ask me or PM. I will explain it to you.

Thank you very much UnitedOsprey1991 for helping out with this chapter and beta reading it as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou Project that is own by ZUN. Also I don't own Mark Frey that is own by Giratina Zero. I don't own Ankiseth he is own my Kaos and Magnus.

Summary: In a twist of fate Summoning has become the art of choice. But with all of the summoning contracts something was bound to break. The only way to save the world from this threat, a man that was once thought mad and his wives must step in to save the world from destruction

Naruto: Arcane Robo Steel Oni

Chapter 3: Darkness as a Enemy and Ally

It was the morning of the next day. Naruto and Kushina were waking up with Rumia next Kushina. The Uzumaki started their new morning routine of getting prepared, with Kushina grabbing Rumia as she went off toward the bath area. Naruto started preparing since he knew that today is team placement. He got everything ready then headed for the men's room

Ten minute later both Naruto, Kushina and Hinata were heading towards the Academy as Rumia was left home to be babysit by Hiashi and Tsuki.

All three of them entered the Academy and soon stopped in front of Iruka classroom as they enter inside. Iruka looked at who enter as he was relieved that Naruto and Kushina were safe as he heard about the fire. Ever since that battle yesterday there was various riot and looting. And when he heard the Uzumaki Mansion burn down he actually feared the worse since there will be some people that would actually try to take advantage of this chaos that is happening. The ANBU and Jounin had a hard time right now keeping everyone calm since the criminal elements decided it was a good time to cause trouble. So now Special Jounin got promoted to Full Jounin in order to replace Jounin that will be constantly on mission now to handle the criminal elements. In a sense, some of the Special Jounin are now going to be teaching Genin squads. Iruka was actually afraid about this since these people were Special Jounin for a reason they are too heavily specialized in one thing that severely hinder them in other areas. But he will have to learn to accept it as that is the way of the Shinobi.

"I glad all three of you are alright." Iruka said as Naruto, Hinata and Kushina went and took a seat.

"Anyway now I going to start calling out your Jounin-sensei and your team placement." Iruka said.

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji your team 10 and your Jounin-sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Actually she wants you to meet her in front of the forest of death right now." Iruka said as Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru got up and left the class room.

"Team Nine is still on duty." Iruka commented.

"Inuzuka Kiba , Aburame Shino and Ami your Team 8 and your Jounin-sensei is Nagae Iku. She wants you to meet her at Training Ground 14." Iruka said as Team 8 got up and left.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are getting a private tutor but that is because we took notice over the years you really don't get along with others that well. So this private tutor will help you out on how to improve your people skills. The tutor also wants you to go get counseling as well." Iruka said as Sasuke just started to brood as he sit there.

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina and Hyuga Hinata. You guys actually have two Jounin-sensei. Hong Meiling and Keine Kamishirasawa. They what you to meet them at a museum. Good luck to all of you." Iruka said as the now fully form Team 7 got up and left the classroom.

"I am not antisocial." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxxx

Rumia was walking around in the Hyuga Compound with Tsuki making sure she doesn't wander off. So the adopted Uzumaki was forced to wander around in the mansion. She kept walking around paying attention to several of the workers until she took notice of one that was acting oddly. This branch member seems to be a young girl, who appeared jumpy. So Rumia decided to approach the young girl.

"What is wrong?" Rumia asked as the branch member jump as one can tell the female branch member from male ones is that they don't have a seal on their head and sometimes wore maid outfits.

"It is nothing at all." the female branch member replied.

"You're lying you very jumpy." Rumia simply said. The young girl gulped and started panicking

"I w-w-was raped." the young girl said.

"By who?" Rumia asked.

"By Elder Roshi except no one would believe me because he put on a façade." the young girl said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rumia asked in child-ike tone of voice.

"I mean he comes off as a nice man in the Elder council but he is nothing more than a pedophile monster. And no one will believe me." The young girls said trembling.

Rumia growled. "What's your name?

"H-Haruka." The girl stuttered

Rumia smiled. "Well Haruka. I'm going to expose him and humiliate him."

Haruka looked at Rumia. "Why are you doing this? I'm just a branch member."

"Because no woman deserves to be raped. Now I think you deserve some revenge so you are going to help me. In the meantime let me bring you to my mother. You need some positive female company." Rumia said

"Are you one of the new visitors in this mansion?" a female voice asked as Rumia looked at the woman approaching who didn't look like a Hyuga at all. She was wearing a maid outfit as she had sliver hair and dark blue eyes. Her maid outfit was blue and white and had a green ribbon. She was carrying a stop watch with her. This women appear to be the head maid of the mansion.

"Haruka how come you are not working and why are you shivering?" the head maid asked.

"Eh Sakuya-san." Haruka stuttered as she didn't know the head maid was around this area. She though the Head Maid be attending to Hanabi.

"Haruka is there something wrong and how come Uzumaki-sama is with you as well?" Sakuya asked as Sakuya was known around the world as the world greatest maid.

Rumia looked at Haruka and gave her a comforting squeeze. Haruka took a breath. "I-I was v-v-violated...raped by one of the elders.

Sakuya looked stunned. The elders had a lot of power and they routinely abused it on the branch member but to actually do this.

"Who was it?" Sakuya whispered.

"I-It was R-Roshi." Haruka stuttered with tears in her eyes.

Sakuya looked furious. "Come we need to report it to Hiashi-sama.

"It's her word against his. We need to get him to admit it." Rumia said.

"How then?" Sakuya said hugging Haruka.

"Leave it to me." Rumia smiled sinisterly.

"Sakuya do you think you can go into Roshi room and get his dairy or journal." Rumia sweetly asked.

"Huh his journal?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes his journal I heard from my time on the street that some man keep journals of their activity." Rumia said.

"Okay then I will do that." Sakuya said as she walked away from the girls as both Rumia and Haruka blinked. Suddenly Sakuya was back in front of them holding a Journal in her hand and she had a look of displeasure on her face.

Sakuya looked furious. "With what is in here, I hope Haruka is the last one."

Rumia narrowed her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"This...Filth...Wanted the clan head's children. If they got pregnant he could have used it to grab the clan head position. If he couldn't he wanted to get Hinata and Hanabi thrown out. The worst part is there are other council members in on this plan." Sakuya said as she read on the Journal they were planning on drugging one of the daughters but she was not going to let that happen as that will damage her reputation as World Greatest Maid. Plus she love those two as they were the most pleasant children to work around with.

Haruka fell to the floor. "You mean I'm not the only one they've done this to?"

Rumia hugged her. "If we do this correctly...you'll be a hero in this clan. Come on."

The three women trudged through the halls of the Hyuga clan manor till they reached Hiashi's office.

Sakuya knocked on the door. "Lord Hiashi I have something that requires your attention." She said formally.

Hiashi motioned them to enter. Once inside Sakuya walked over to his desk. "Lord Hiashi I believe you will want to see this. Especially the last six or seven pages."

Hiashi took the book and started reading. As he read he became more and more angry. The moment he read about his daughters KI filled the room.

"That Bastard I Am going to KILL HIM! How Dare he tried to do this to my family!" He turned to Haruka who looked timid in his gaze. He softened his look and walked over to her. "Haruka...I thank you for being brave. Now I can use what we have to end the council and hopefully unite the family."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you lord Hiashi."

Hiashi turned to the other two. "This won't be enough to get the entire council but if we can get him to confess then the whole council can be brought down.

Rumia smiled sinisterly. "Leave it me Hiashi." She turned to Haruka. "I'm sure my family would love to have another guest. They can protect you quite well.

Haruka nodded with tears in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

Byakuren was meditating when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "How may I help you today Mark?" Byakuren asked as her shadow grew and Mark emerged from it.

"I am just here to question your sanity." Mark said causing Byakuren to get up.

"I had a feeling you had your spies watching me." Byakuren said.

"Not you. The Uzumakis. I have a feeling they will be a big help when the time comes for all of us to re-emerge into the world." Mark explained.

"Are you sure?" Byakuren asked surprised.

"Very sure." Mark said. "Why else would I use my spy network to monitor them?" Byakuren nodded after a moment agreeing. "Any way I just wanted to get an answer as to why you let her go with them."

"I think they will do her good. She may become a better person with their influence." Byakuren said.

"But you know how dangerous she is right." Mark said.

"I am well aware how dangerous she is." Byakuren said. "Still everyone deserves a chance." Mark was about to say something but stopped knowing that line.

"You're right." Mark said. "You are absolutely right." Mark looked at the clock on the wall. "Well I better get going. Alice wants to meet me at the Konoha Museum." Byakuren nodded as Mark sank into her shadow which returned to normal when he left.

Xxxxx

Hyuga Elder Roshi was soon called into the office of Hiashi. The Hyuga Elder was wondering why he was being called. But he was more worried by the fact his journal is missing. And that worried him greatly as if anyone were to read that journal his and the other elder plan will be ruined. He forgot about getting Haruka for a second round as the journal was more important than relieving himself on a lowly branch member.

"So Hiashi-sama what have you called me here for?" Roishi said as he put on his best nice guy act. He took notice of one of the new inhabitants in the Hyuga mansion was here. He believe her name is Uzumaki Rumia. Hiashi must be keeping an eye on the child. He just need to figure out how to get her alone.

"Well we have to discuss something important it seems Haruka have been raped." Hiashi said

"How did that happen." Roshi asked feigning mock concern.

"She is not saying." Hiashi said as he knew the man was keeping a good poker face.

"I heard that Hinata-san and my big brother are now dating and is expected to become part of the Hyuga Family." Rumia suddenly said causing the Elder's eyes to widen.

"She can't do that my plan for her will be ruined!" Roshi said as he suddenly realized he let his emotion get the better of him from Rumia simple statement and let Hiashi confirm things. He suddenly felt a knife at his throat as Sakuya was right behind him.

"Just to let you know my daughter is still not dating anyone yet but I wonder what you mean by plans for her." Hiashi said as he gave a very cold glare at Roshi.

Roshi sweated very heavily. "Um...I don't know what your talking-" He was cut off when Sakuya pushed the knife closer to his neck. Hiashi held up a familiar notebook. "I believe you are referring to doing stuff to my daughters. Abusing your power is grounds for dismissal."

Roshi growled. "So what I deserve the power not your family. All your daughters are good for are breeding material. We've been undermining you for years. Once I impregnated your daughter you won't have any power." Roshi yelled sealing the council's fate.

Hiashi growled. "Before I order your conspirators executions I must know why?"

"Your daughters wanted to change the clan. We will not let tradition die." Roshi roared.

"History is always in motion. You either adapt or die." Said another male voice as Mark appeared.

"There also the fact rape and treason has no place in the village as well." Mark commented as he vanish into the shadow yet again as he went toward his wife Alice.

"That is true and you elder are struck in the past. Sakuya gather up all of the Hyuga Elder Council and put them in the brig. We will present them to the Hokage-sama so we can start on their execution." Hiashi said as Sakuya push Roshi out of the room. Rumia made herself barely unnoticeable by Mark but she had a feeling he took notice of her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 have manage to arrive at Konohagakure Museum of Archeology History. Standing in front of the Museum were two women. One of the women had D-cup size breast. She has aqua-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair. She was wearing a green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing. Her beret has a gold star on the front with the Traditional Chinese character "Long" which mean Dragon. She also wearing white pants.

The other women has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. She is wearing a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. She also has E-cup size breast. Both women were wearing Hitai-ate around there neck.

"Oh hello you must be the genin we were assigned to. My name is Meiling Hong." the red hair women introduce herself.

"Kamishirasawa Keine is my name and I am assigned to this team to make sure Hong does her job right and not take naps." Keine said

Meiling pouted. "I can't help that I'm narcoleptic. Why must-SNORE" Meiling fell asleep. Keine sighed. "Hold on a second and cover your ears." Keine said as she pulled out an air horn and pressed it.

Meiling instantly awoke. "Keine why so mean?" Meiling said crying.

Keine sighed. "Sorry. Anyway so your our genin team?"

"Yes we are your genin team Keine sensei." Hinata said.

"So polite and cute too." Meiling said. She turned to the others. "You look cute too guys. Honestly I don't want to test you."

"THIS IS NO EXCUSE TO SLACK OFF MEILING" Keine yelled hitting Meiling with a Harisen. While the sleepy girl was rubbing her head Keine turned to the group. "Sorry your test is to find us in the museum before it closes. Its closes at six.

Both Meiling and Keine quickly went into the museum as team 7 wait outside for a couple of minutes before they decide to go inside. Kushina actually had to pay ticket fare in order to enter inside of the museum as they started looking in the lobby. But there was no sign of Keine-sensei and Hong-sensei.

"Okay they must have split up somewhere." Kushina said.

"Does that mean we have to split up?" Hinata asked.

"Yes since we have to find them by six or else we fail. SO Hinata you should take the exhibit full of fake people. Son you take the Dino exhibit and I will check out the mummy exhibit." Kushina said as everyone split up.

Hinata walked through the anthropology exhibit in search of her senseis. Despite being on the clock she took time to actually explore the area. She saw how people lived before summoning became popular. She also saw some more scantily clad woman which made her blush even more so when they seemed to be worshiping a man that looked like Naruto. She shook her head and activated her Byakugan to search for chakra signatures. Seeing none she walked off. In one of the exhibits the two senseis giggled. They used a bit of magic to hide from the Byakugan so Hinata thought the barely dressed women were part of the exhibit. It gave them a perverse thrill that they could do this in public. Straightening out their limbs they gave each other a kiss before resuming their positions.

Xxxxxxx

Kushina was wandering though the mummy exhibit. She wondered if the two sensei would even hide in this area. As there was just numerous mummy on display she thought that there was no place for them to even hide at all. Actually she might have to go team up with Hinata or her son.

"I think I picked a dead end room." Kushina commented as she then took notice of a man wearing a white fedora and white business suit.

"Oh hello there Uzumaki Kushina." the man in white said to Kushina who just looked at him oddly.

"How do you know my name?" Kushina asked.

"That is a secret. But I have been watching your story and I figure you have a memory problem right?" the man in white ask with a smile on his face.

"Yes I do have memory problem. I can only remember my childhood and what I currently have right now." Kushina said as the man presented her a red pill.

"Here its to help you remember but you have a choice. To cherish your current memories or regain your old memories and try to cope with it?" the man in white simply said as he started walking away.

"Wait what is your name?" Kushina asked.

"My name is Ankiseth." the man in white said as Kushina blink for a second as the man vanish from her sight.

"What I do with this?" Kushina said as she look at the red pill.

"Should I take it?" Kushina asked herself as she always what to have her memory back but she then try to think of her new memories she made. Was this like a test of oneself to give up one thing to get another? She then drop the pill on the ground and stomp on it.

"I rather keep my new memories." Kushina said as she walked away as the man in white just looked at her as she left the area.

"You made the right choice. You didn't dwell on the past and just decide to move on forward. Now just to watch your family story." Ankiseth said as he vanish from sight.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto was wondering through the Dino exhibit. He was a little freaked out by the dinosaurs but he figured they wouldn't come to life right.

Naruto growled in frustration. "This is so hard. Time for drastic measures. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Several clones appeared. "Alright don't destroy anything and help search out our senseis."

The clones nodded as they scattered through the museum.

Soon everyone stand in front of the anthropology exhibit. They enter inside the exhibit as this is the only place they figure those two will be located at. Hinata had her Byakugan activate as she making sure if they still inside the exhibit. She was confused how they were evading her but this was the only place they could hide freely. Kushina soon came across their clothes hidden away and put in a nice little pile.

"Okay they are in here somewhere." Kushina said as soon all of them looked at the scantily clad women.

"Two of these exhibits is not what they seem." Kushina said as she was looking at the exhibit. She was actually looking at Hong Meiling who was standing perfectly still. Kushina then reach out and touch Hong Meiling in the chest as she gave a very quick squeeze.

"Ow!" Hong Meiling shouted in a pain as Kushina did that to the other one across from her as Keine groaned in pain as well.

"Gotcha!" Kushina cheered. Her teammates walked over to see Kushina groping the two women. They blushed at the obviously sexual position but what surprised them was Meiling and Keine did not try to remove Kushina's hand.

"Great job *Moan* You found us." Keine said. She stepped off and the two kids blushed further at their outfits. They wearing nothing more than a white sarong and a piece of furred cloth on their breasts.

"You see we could hide from your abilities quite well so you had to work together to find us. Now then we could have two options. One we go celebrate or two we could work on hiding in plain sight." Meiling chirped.

"Minato-kun is that you my boy?" a female voice said as everyone turn around as they see a woman with purple eyes and long blond hair walked in carrying a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She wore a deep purple dress, a pink mob cap, and red ribbons tied liberally on her accessories. She also has E-cup size breast.

"It is you my beloved son." the women said as she approached Naruto as she hugged him.

"I sorry that mommy was sleeping way longer then she was supposed to but I glad you are still aright my beloved little boy." the blonde hair women said as she was hugging Naruto.

"Eh who are you?" Naruto asked very confuse as the women just looked at him as hurt.

"Son don't you remember your mommy Yakumo Yukari. I'm your mother why don't you remember me I know you grew up so much. And I apologized for leaving you all alone. I know my hibernation cycle which was only supposed to last a month. It lasted so much longer than usual that I must have miss most of your childhood. But I always took care of you even if I was sleeping." Yukari said as she was confuse why her son doesn't recognize her at all. She knew her sleeping cycle took a bit longer than usual which confused her since that doesn't happen that much to her.

Kushina approached the woman. "Excuse me mam I believe there must be a mix up. That is my son. Though if you're confusing him for Minato then I think you might be seeing your grandson."

Yukari turned to Kushina with a scrutinizing gaze. "You must be the red head my son was talking about wow talking about a cougar." Yukari giggled.

Kushina puffed up but remained calm. "I'm sorry but I believe you must have been sleeping longer than you thought. Your son and I...married and had a kid. This is him."

Yukari looked at Naruto. "Yes I see it now. You have your father's looks but I bet your mother here gave you those cheeks. Where is my boy? Bet he's off on a mission.

Kushina looked sad. "Minato...from what I've been told...died trying to save the village. I can't even remember our time together. But I assure you your son and I loved each other."

Yukari gasped. "I'm so sorry I honestly thought...I really have been sleeping a long time."

She looked at Naruto. "I'm really sorry Naruto was it? Let's start again. I am Yakumo Yukari and I'm your grandma. We have a lot to discuss.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile watching over the odd family reunion was Mark and a women who light shade of green eyes, short blond hair, carries a large black book. She was a light blue dress with pink ribbons and a red ribbon in her hair. She also has large C-cup size breasts. There was a pair small doll floating next to her. The female dolls had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a long dark purple dress with a white apron and white shoulders, and matching dark purple shoes. There is a large light red bow in her hair and a smaller matching bow around her neck. The other one was wearing red. This was Mark second wife Alice Margatroid Frey.

"Okay Alice-chan why did you call me here?" Mark asked his wife as Alice looked at him.

"I did some research on Naruto and Kushina blood culture. Naruto is actually half human and half youkai. Which as you can guess who his grandparent is right now." Alice said.

"Yes one of the many strongest being in the world. The Youkai of Boundary: Yukari Yakumo." Mark commented as this meant Naruto is a half breed.

"There is also the fact about his Mother DNA culture it just plain weird. I manage to dig up photo of her. Here take a look." Alice said as she show Mark a photo of Kushina while she was pregnant as Mark eyebrow raise.

"Her appearance didn't change at all for the past 16 years." Mark said.

"Yes I thinking it is linked to her Uzumaki Blood. There something about their cells that is different from everyone else. But this adds another question. What is the potential of a child born from the son of Yukari Yakumo and a women from the mystical Uzumaki clan?" Alice said as Mark looked at his wife.

"Yeah there is actually a whole lot mystery about the Uzumaki clan that even we don't know about." Mark said as he took notice his wife was looking at another paper which had a DNA data of Hyuga Hinata on it.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

"It is the Hyuga DNA result. They more different than any of the regular Hyuga DNA I look at." Alice simply said as Mark and his wife looked at the group.

Omake By: UnitedOsprey1991

The Hyuga Elder's Punishment.

The Hokage upon hearing about the treachery of the Hyuga council immediately ordered their execution. They were to be thrown into the Forest of Death to be eaten by the animals. The Council screamed as they were lead away.

The ANBU dropped them off after completely sealing their chakra and left them just inside the gates.

"LET US OUT PLEASE!" Some of the Council members screamed.

They then heard a giggle. They turned to see Rumia who was still looking cheerful.

"You guys are the full of darkness. Dinner Time." The girl said as she giggled even louder and darkness spread and consumed the elders. A few moments later the darkness faded and Rumia was the only one left.

"That was some good eats." Rumia said rubbing her tummy. "Burp!" Rumia covered her mouth.

"Excuse Me." Rumia said as she licked her hand as there was a trace amount of blood on it.

Author Note:

UO: Hey guys UnitedOsprey1991 here. Here is the latest chapter with an omake to boot. Hope you enjoy it and review kindly. Also check out my stuff as well.

Kage Bijuu: Well as all of you can see here. We learn a lot in this chapter. Rumia is something and from the omake she eats people. Also Naruto is actually a half breed of human and youkai. Plus he meets his grandmother one of the many strongest being in the world Yukari Yakumo. Why Minato choose a different last name. Well that is a question for another time.

Different Team Sensei: The reason for this setup is due to the current crisis that is happening in Konohagakure. There actually is numerous criminal element now that decide that metal monster attack to actually stir up a whole lot of trouble. This cause Hiruzen to assign all of his experience Jounin to handle these situation. Since well these criminal are not pushover that all I saying. Which mean Hiruzen has a severe lack of able Jounin to handle genin team. So he promote all of the special Jounin to make up for it.

Naruto being a Half Breed: Well Yukari didn't say she is Youkai yet but she will tell him. All they know about her that she sleeps for a long time. But Naruto being a Half Breed is actually very simple. Minato Namikaze is a Youkai who married Uzumaki Kushina who is human? Naruto is the final result. But just like Alice said what is the potential of such a union. Since I made the Uzumaki very much more special in this verse.

Hinata DNA Result: Well as you can tell from what Alice said. There is something very special about Hinata DNA. Not going to give that much away yet. But all you guy have to do is try to figure it out.

Thank you very much UnitedOspery1991 for helping me out massively in this chapter. Including you as well Giratina Zero. Also thank you UnitedOspery1991 for beta reading as well. Both of you two are the best buddies ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou Project that is own by ZUN. Also I don't own Mark Frey that is own by Giratina Zero. I don't own Ankiseth he is own my Kaos and Magnus. Kim is own by Sleepless Demon. Metal Face is the property of Monolith Soft.

Summary: In a twist of fate Summoning has become the art of choice. But with all of the summoning contracts something was bound to break. The only way to save the world from this threat, a man that was once thought mad and his wives must step in to save the world from destruction

Naruto: Arcane Robo Steel Oni

Chapter 4: New Problems and Discovery

Hinata, Yukari and the Uzumaki family went back to the Hyuga Compound. Kushina knew she will eventually have to go to court to deal with those looters. But this was more important; she really can't believe she is meeting her mother-in law. She was confused on how Yukari still looked so young. Moreover why she hadn't aged as well. She filed that away to having very good health. Soon the party arrived at the Hyuga Compound as Hiashi was standing outside with his wife Tsuki. Hinata twelve year old sister was standing outside with the family playing with Rumia.

"Ah Hello Kushina." Hiashi said smiling. Rumia walked over to Kushina. "Welcome back Kaa-san." Kushina picked up the innocent looking blonde girl.

"Did you have fun with Hiashi and Yuki."

Rumia giggled. "Yep. We got rid of some bad men that wanted to hurt Hina-nee-chan. Oh and we have a new friend."

Kushina looked at Hiashi in confusion. "Your daughter along with a servant and the head maid uncovered a conspiracy with the Hyuga council. We have disbanded it and had them executed. As for the friend, Haruka has been through a traumatic experience that I wouldn't wish on any woman."

Kushina gasped and turned to the maid. "Come here Haruka-chan I won't hurt you." Haruka hesitantly walked towards them. Naruto though was confused.

"Kaa-chan. What happened to Haruka?"

Kushina looked at her son. "Let's say a really bad man wanted to hurt Haruka by doing something that is supposed to be done loving couples in complete lust and perversion. And he wanted to do the same thing to Hinata.

Naruto widened his eyes and hugged Hinata who looked scared.

Hiashi saw the couple and wondered if there was truth in Rumia's words. He turned to the blonde woman. "And who are you?

Yukari stepped up. "I am Yakumo Yukari. I am Minato's mother. We have some things to discuss.

"What is to discuss about?" Hiashi asked as he didn't know Minato even had a mother. He always though Minato was an orphan. Plus why does she have a different last name as well.

"I will discuss it when we are inside your home." Yukari said as soon everyone went inside the compound. Hiashi soon lead the Uzumaki family plus Yukari to a room that was private.

"Okay this is something that I must tell you. I'm a Youkai. A Youkai of Boundaries actually." Yukari said to both families.

The group processed this for a minute. "So...are you related to the beings that Mark works with?" Kushina asked.

Yukari nodded. "Yes I have...dealt with Mark in the past."

Hiashi looked at Yukari. "How are you Minato's mother? You don't even have the same last name."

Yukari sighed. "I originally wanted something mold to use to take over the multiverse. So using my powers I conceived Minato Namikaze. I was exhausted but I was confident that I could get what I want. But something changed."

She looked at Kushina and Yuki. "Minato opened his eyes for the first time and I dumbstruck by the innocence they showed. Something in me changed. I wanted to help Minato become the best ninja he could be. But now seeing my grandson and hearing of all the things my son did. It makes me weep that I wasn't there for him more. My hibernation took longer than it should have.

"Wait why you want to take over the multiverse?" Kushina asked.

"What you mean by Hibernation as well?" Naruto asked.

Yukari looked at her family. "In order for me to maintain my powers I need to periodically hibernate to restore the, I had not counted on me sleeping as long as I had. As for the multiverse I wanted to do it for the hell of it."

"Anyway my son was a Youkai as well. Since you married him and gave birth. Naruto is a Half Breed." Yukari said

Naruto gulped. "A-A Half breed? Am I t-truly a monster l-like they say/"

Kushina and Hinata hugged him. "No sochi. I would never consider you a monster. Your my son and who cares what your ancestry is.'

"N-Naruto kun. You'll never be a monster to me." She said hugging Naruto.

Yukari smiled and then felt something. "Hello Mark."

Mark appeared out of Yukari's shadow. "Started to talk to them without me huh?" Mark asked slightly irritated.

"I didn't want to disturb your date but I had a feeling her spies were out and about." Yukari said. "How is the Princess of Makai?"

"Alice is fine." Mark muttered. "So...I guess I should tell them a bit more about me huh?" Yukari only nodded as everyone looked on confused. "I see. You see the truth is when I brought you three to my hanger...I didn't want you to see the various Youkai working for me...and also...I am the head of an entire autonomous state populated by Youkai and mages."

XXxxxxxx

Meanwhile on a different planet that was close to Naruto world. This planet's atmosphere was red, this was the red planet that people from Naruto world normally see in the sky. But this planet was inhabit by an alien race living in a humongous city that spread throughout the planet. The planet landscape was harsh and full of desert and occasional lake and ocean. It also looked wartorn. Three Tripod like machine were slowly advancing toward a massive gate. These tripod were accompany by a humanoid mecha. Soon the gate glowed and engulf the tripod and mecha.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure one of the onsens was hosting club for single females. All of them were bathing when suddenly a blinding light engulfed the area, almost blinding them All of them looked up as they see the three tripods and the humanoid mecha. One of the tripods approached the onsen observing the confused females. Suddenly it sent several metal tentacles out and captured several kunoichi and female civilian causing the rest of them flee. The tentacle gently brought the female up as a compartment open up on it back as it deposit the women into it.

Soon multiple tripods were seen attacking the village. Shinobi were mobilized as many civilians were captured. Some of them were rescued as multiple attacks finally brought some of them down. A lot of these civilian that were captured were female as well.

Suddenly the larger robot that was accompanying the first group of Tripods appeared before a group of shinobi. It had a metallic face and had a large jet engine on it. The robot was a bluish gold color. The face started to speak.

"Well now. More targets for me. I have been a bit famished. Especially for the sight of split blood. Tripods round up the women. I'll take care of any resistance." the robot spoke it then slash at the group of shinobi turning them into ribbons.

The army continued to wreak havoc on the village. Naruto and his companions ran out of the Hyuga Compound at the first sign of trouble.

"What the heck are those?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't know. No matter Naruto Steel Oni needs to come out to play." Mark said as he and his wives didn't predict these enemy. Soon Naruto summoned Steel Oni appearing in the cockpit. All of the systems started up as he looked at the direction of the weird robot. But it wasn't there. Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain as the large robot zip past him slashing Steel Oni deeply in the arm causing a deep gash to appear.

"Oh this is something." the larger robot said as it kept on flying around at high speed.

"I need to bring out Devil Wolf." Mark commented to himself as he sink into the shadows.

"I need to hit him." Naruto said to himself as Steel Oni eye flash as it fire it eye beam but the other mecha just effortless dodge it as a tripod got hit.

"Is this best this puny world can offer? You can't beat me like that." the faced mecha asked in a mocking tone of voice.

The face mecha turned it head a little and spotted Hinata and Kushina. "Oh...such beautiful women I might take them as my playthings when I done with you." The faced mecha said while it started to reach out with it bladed hand.

"You not going to touch my mother and my friend!" Naruto shouted as he want to punch the guy hard. Steel Oni bought it fist up and was launched out like a rocket. It head toward the mecha who dodge it yet again.

"Come on hit it!" Naruto thought in his mind when suddenly a large gap appear out of nowhere and suck in the rocket punch. Then another gap appear right in front of the mecha as the rocket came out of it striking the mecha right in the face denting it very badly. It soon disappear into another gap which appear right in front of a row of tripod and proceeded to destroy them. Soon the rocket punch return to Steel Oni arm reattaching itself.

Mark reappeared yet again as the Devil Wolf still wasn't being finish at all. He then looked at the scene before him. Yukari was just watching.

"He inherited my abilities." Yukari muttered to herself.

Mark walked over to Naruto who had powered out of the Steel Oni. "I believe your ancestry is helping you more than you realize. The Steel Oni is responding to your will."

Naruto looked at Mark. "What were those things?"

"I have no idea. But by defeating the leader whoever they captured should be free now." Mark commented since Naruto was keeping the face mecha busy. A lot of the tripod stopped moving around which gave the rescue team enough time to save those trapped women.

Naruto nodded. "As long as Kaa-chan and Hinata are safe."

Hinata and Kushina soon approach Naruto. Kushina ran up and hugged her son kissing him on the forehead. She was just glad he was alright. No one didn't took notice the large faced mecha vanish. Hinata soon approached Naruto as she hug him as well.

"I glad you are safe Naruto-kun." Hinata said hugging Naruto. Kushina had already let go and was just watching with a smile on her face. Yukari soon approached the group.

"You indeed inherit my special ability over boundaries and manage to produce your own gaps as well." Yukari said.

"Boundaries?" Naruto asked Yukari just smiled at him. She then approached Kushina.

"I will demonstrate to you what that mean by giving Kushina her memories back and letting her keep her new ones as well." Yukari said as she approached Kushina and place her hand on Female Uzumaki head. Suddenly Kushina's eye widen in shock while flood of information was going through her head.

"I remember everything!" Kushina said in shock.

'Yes I manipulate Boundaries of Past Memories and Present Memories. Giving back my son wife her memories back." Yukari said.

"I can remember everything including the first time Minato and I had our first date as well." Kushina commented.

"So does that mean mom is not on Team 7 anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes I am still on the team. I still have a dream I want to make happen." Kushina said.

"That is?" Naruto asked

"It the same as your dream to become Hokage." Kushina said.

"Hey mom you can't go stealing my dream!" Naruto said in shock.

"I had that dream first but don't worry about it. We just have to see who archive it first that is all." Kushina said while Tsukihitomi and Hiashi approached the group.

"Oh I just realized something very important I need to discuss with you." Mark said as he pointed at Hinata.

"Me?" Hinata asked a bit concern.

"Yes but I needed to discuss with your parents since well my wife Alice found something weird about your genetic makeup Hinata." Mark said.

"Is there something wrong with my daughter?" Tsukihitomi asked very concern while Mark was a bit confuse how to tell them.

Mark looked at Tsuki. "Tell me Tsuki what do you know of your ancestry?"

Tsuki looked away. "I do not know. I was found wondering the forest as a young girl remembering only my name." She took Hiashi's hand. "Hiashi managed to get his father to bring me into the family. I married him when we got older. He's been so supportive of me."

Mark smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You see your parents were member of the Lunar Rabbits. A race of beings that exist on the moon in several dimensions. I thought they were wiped out. They had the cutest ears that looked like a rabbit."

Tsuki gasped. "I remember now. I had small rabbit ears. But they were sealed away because of the elders."

Hiashi chuckled. "You had cute ears. I remembered them to. With your pearl like eyes they were adorable.

Mark turned to the sisters. "You would be half Lunar Rabbit then. So all that's needed is a little nudge." Mark said gently placed his hand on Hinata's head and pushed some energy into her. Soon two blue colored rabbit ears popped out of her head. "There we go." Mark said smiling.

He did the same thing to Hanabi which gave her brown furred ears. The two sisters ears twitched cutely and Hinata touched hers finding them sensitive. Kushina though couldn't help it and scooped up Hanabi and hugged her like a stuffed animal.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower. Sarutobi have manage to call the shinobi council to discuss what happening in the village. The civilian council was actually busy being useful as they were doing inventory checks and head counts and ordering building materials. Sarutobi sighed as these past few days were difficult by the fact that Konohagakure was attack by two different enemies. One just wanted wanton destruction while this new one tried to kidnap the female population. This was all new to him. He then took notice of Tsume finally coming in and sitting down. He now just have to wait for Hyuga Hiashi.

"Stay calm everyone we just have to wait for Hiashi to show up." Sarutobi called out. A few minutes later Hiashi showed up with Mark.

"Now that everyone's here let's start this meeting."

Tsume stood up. "Two questions. One where are the civilians. Not that I care but why would they not be here."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I share your concerns but because Konoha was attacked this means that it is under military lockdown at the moment. Only the Shinobi are allowed to be in a meeting as such due to the necessity of shinobi in the defense of the village.

Tsume nodded. "My next question is, what were those things that attack the village and tried to kidnap the women? I nearly lost Hana." Tsume asked as one of those thing almost grabbed her as well.

Mark stepped up. "I do not know why they attacked. But kidnapping tells me they might be facing extinction."

"What you mean by that?" Tsume asked as she was a bit confuse what a mysterious threat and trying to kidnap her and all the other women have to do with extinction.

"You heard of the Clan Restoration Act correct?" Mark began and the ninja nodded, most with a scowl. "The idea is that a man can impregnate multiple women to revive a dying clan if it is low on members?" Everyone nodded.

"Well it's wired into an instinct for a species to survive. Most animals have alphas which designate whose DNA is passed on. My theory is there is not enough diversity where they came from where they can't survive more than a few generations.

"But this is a theory I'm making do to the fact they were just targeting female only." Mark commented as for all he could have known they might just be asexual race that devoured women flesh.

"Also who are you anyway?" Shikaku asked as Mark just sigh.

"My name is Mark Frey. I might be the crazy guy you all know about. Since I did warn all of you years ago that we might be attack by something from out of this world." Mark replied.

"Stop questioning Mark we are not going to get anywhere by complaining amongst ourselves. But first I need to hold another Gokage Summit and present them this information." Sarutobi said.

"When is this going to happen?" Hiashi asked.

"Hopefully soon." Sarutobi replied.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the odd red planet, the badly damaged Faced Mecha appeared in a crowded section of the city as it inhabit surrounded the faced mecha. It then lean down as it head open up and a young man with brown hair male climb out of it. He was wearing a pilot suit. One can say he look almost human. A lot of the people in the crowds were men as well. There was no women among the crowd at all.

"Har you fooled around too much and didn't bring back any women at all!" a large imposing men said as he had an eye patch on his right eye. He walked up to Har and delivered a brutal punch right into the young men face sending him to the ground hard.

"I'm sorry Lord Kurenji!" Har said as he cough up some blood.

"We are facing extinction right now and we do not have time of you going on your blood filled rampage you was supposed to grab several female from Planet Isis what in the world happen!" Kurenji shouted at the young men.

"We met resistance from several people on the planet which took down several of the Tripods. But the biggest one is that the Isisian somehow got a mecha of their own." Har replied.

"What! The spiritual leader didn't say anything about them having their own robot!" Kurenji shouted as several men started bowing down as an odd robbed figure approached the group. This figure appeared female as but it wasn't like any of the current being as this female being skin was sliver tinted and had large feathery wings on her back. She also has two small wings on her head.

"Kim you lied to us! You said the Isisian wouldn't be able to resist at all and we be able to save our race! But they did resist!" Kurenji shouted at the women who just looked at him emotionless.

"I didn't lie to you at all. You just were foolish enough to just send one of your mecha out to support your operation." Kim replied in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Remember Leader of Nergal you facing a crisis on your planet and should have a cool head." Kim simply said.

"I know that already!" Kurenji shouted at the emotionless winged being.

"Still did you ever track down the cause of the disease that wipeout all of the women on your planet." Kim asked in an emotionless tone of voice.

"No and I am done talking with you anyway. Just looking at you make me furious!" Kurenji said as he delivered another punch to Har knocking the young men at as the Leader of Planet Nergal walked off while the crowd went back to business. Kim soon walked away.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in an unknown location. There was a clean and pristine room with nothing else in the area was lit up except for one part of the room. Which was overlooking the form of a sleeping of a little girl floating inside a glass tank filled with unknown liquid. Blissfully unaware of the world around her. Soon the room was bath in an eerie red glow as a huge monitor appeared on the wall. It briefly turn on as it was showing a read out of Naruto homeworld Isis.

"Planet Isis. Climate is perfect for lifeforms to thrive on. No pollution or severe weather anomaly. Natives of the Planet are still at war. Can't release cargo until all threats are neutralized. Allocating TIDES units. Target verified. Commencing hostilities." a computerized voice said as the room grew dark just leaving the glow of the Glass Tank as the little girl peacefully floated inside of it.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were in Naruto's room cuddling. Since Hiashi gave Rumia and Naruto some of the dead Elders room so the family can now sleep comfortably in the comfort of there own room. Naruto had taking to rubbing Hinata's hair and it was getting a gentle sound like purring from her.

"Hinata...where does this leave us?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at Naruto. Her twitching ears were making her look adorable. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with our heritages revealed. I'm half youkai and your half Lunar Rabbit. Where does this leave us?"

Hinata sighed. "It leaves us...in the same place as before. Naruto I don't care if your a demon and I don't care if I'm an alien. You will always be my precious friend." Hinata said with tears in hears in hear eyes. Naruto wiped her tears and was amazed that the tears turned into small crystals.

"Even when you're crying you are beautiful." Naruto said smiling. He leaned down and capture hers in a tender kiss. A few seconds later they released out of breath.

"I love you. My Kitsune." Hinata said.

"I love you my little Usagi." Naruto said.

The couple then cuddle together as both of them doze off into blissful sleep. A Gap open up in Naruto room as Yukari stick her body out from the gap. She then started stroking Naruto hair while the couple were dozing off. She then looked out of the window of the Hyuga Compound. She was staring into the night sky.

"I might not be there for you Minato-kun but I will be for my grandson. I am not going to make that same mistake twice." Yukari commented as she smile at Naruto and Hinata.

"But you did inherit my powers and so much more as well." Yukari said while fully stepping out of the gap and just watched the couple sleeping.

"But what will the future bring to you. That is one boundary I could never manipulate at all. So we just wait and see your future Naruto. Will any more of your Youkai Blood awaken in you?" Yukari asked herself softly as it was just a whisper.

UO: Hey guys. Its UnitedOsprey1991 again. Hope you enjoy this and all of Kage's and my own stories.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is another chapter of Steel Oni. This chapter show a bunch of new information. Naruto meets his grandmother Yukari. Plus finding out he is actually a Half Breed. Also Hinata finding out she is a Half Breed as well but of a different species. There also the fact there is actually two threats to Naruto world. One wants to wipe it out. Another wants to steal all of the female away to save there own species.

Planet Isis: Planet Isis is the name of Naruto Homeworld which is name after the Egyptian Goddess of Health, Marriage and Love. It also could have another meaning of being called Throne. Since Naruto planet is abundant in resource and fair weather condition. Plus with summoning being use more now. It become more rich in nature. One can say the Planet is very healthy.

Planet Nergal: Planet Nergal is name after the Babylonian God of Destruction and War. One can say if Planet Isis was very healthy planet. Planet Nergal would be the opposite of it. Due to being only well desert like planet with ocean and lake. But hardly any vegatation and just massive city state throughout the planet. The Nergalian also facing a crisis. A mysterious diease has wipe out all of the female of there species and now they targeting women of Planet Isis.

Kim: A mysterious being who told the Nergalian about Planet Isis and gave them idea how to solve there problems. Made into the Nergalian Spirtual Leader.

Half Breed: Half Breed are offspring of either human and youkai or in this case also human and lunar rabbits. Half Breed inherit attribute of there parent species. Naruto Inherit Yukari and Minato special abilities of Boundaries but also maybe more abilities as well. He is slowly blossoming.

Lunar Rabbit: Lunar Rabbit are humanoid species that coexist with another humanoid species known as Lunarian on the moon. But due to another calamity there is now no life on the moon at all since both Lunar Rabbit and Lunarian move to Planet Isis and started living there. Hinata is Half Lunar Rabbit and inherit the species ears.

Kushina Memories: Yukari help regain Kushina memories in a way that wouldn't cause a information overload to her mind by manipulation of boundaries of past and present memories.

Anyway thank you very much Unitedospery1991 for helping out massive with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.

Also I will explain more in the next chapter if any new information come about.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou Project that is own by ZUN. Also I don't own Mark Frey, Rose Frey that is own by Giratina Zero. I don't own Ankiseth he is own my Kaos and Magnus. Kim is own by Sleepless Demon. Also don't own Nanashi as well he is own by J. Hellscythe. Metal Face is the property of Monolith Soft.

Summary: In a twist of fate Summoning has become the art of choice. But with all of the summoning contracts something was bound to break. The only way to save the world from this threat, a man that was once thought mad and his wives must step in to save the world from destruction.

Naruto: Arcane Robo Steel Oni

Chapter 5: Challenges of the past

Keine and Meiling brought Team 7 to the top of the Hokage monument where Mark was waiting for them while sitting at a table full of food. With him was Patchouli and Alice as well as a blue haired woman wearing a blue dress, wellington boots, and a green hat with military gear all over her and a woman in a black and white witch-like dress with a matching hat with blond hair.

"Morning all. Please join us for breakfast." Mark said

"So this is why Keine-sensei and Meiling-sensei got us so early and told us to not eat breakfast." Kushina said. Mark nodded as Hinata began to count the chairs.

"There's four extra chairs." Hinata said.

"They haven't arrived yet." The woman in black and white said. "Oh I'm Marisa Kirisame Frey, Mark-kun's third wife and a human mage."

"I am Nitori Kawashiro Frey, his first and a Kappa." The blue haired girl said.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Alice Margatroid Frey, the second wife and Princess of Makai." Alice said.

"Oh good we aren't late!" A chipper female voice said as a short woman with pink hair wearing barbarian like leather over her chest and groin said running up. "Oh my manners. My name is Rose Frey, Mark's mother and Queen of the Werewolf Gods." Behind Rose was a green haired woman wearing a blue dress with stars on it, a silver haired woman in a red robe and a man clothed all in black with silver rapiers at his side.

"I am Kirisame Mima, Marisa's mother." The green haired woman said. "Also an Evil Mage."

"I am Shinki, Goddess of Makai, or more commonly referred to as the Devil, and Alice's mother." The silver haired woman said.

"Name's Kirisame Kaien, Marisa's brother, General of the Wolf Fang Empire, and Keine's boyfriend." The black clothed young man said.

"Wait...so Mark is a Werewolf?" Naruto asked.

"No. My father was a vampire. I am the crossbreed of Lycan and Vampire, a Vaien." Mark said as his flared his dark power.

"Wow! Is that why you do that shadow thing?" Naruto asked as he and the others sat down.

"That was his father's technique." Rose said. "It's not his true power. He hides that because he doesn't want to scare people."

"Very true but off the point I want to make. As you may know by now, the Gokage Summit is at the end of the week." Mark said causing Team 7 to nod. "I want to hire Team 7 as my bodyguard team."

"Huh?" Team 7 said at once.

"I know it is sudden but I thinking this be like a good mission for all of you. I did talk it over with your Hokage." Mark said

"I know Meiling that you are not a citizen of the Wolf Fang Empire, and you been living here in Konohagakure for most of your life, which a lot of Youkai been living among humans for a long while. But trust me when I say that I believe this team will be perfect for the job." Mark said since he know Meiling wasn't a citizen of Wolf Fang Empire.

"Okay then but I need to know if they agree to it. I mean this is sudden." Meiling replied.

"We agree." Kushina simply said.

"That is good to know. This mission is not going to be difficult at all since we all be on neutral grounds." Mark said

"But anyway let just eat." Nitori said. Soon everyone started to dig in. Meiling just stared at Kushina briefly before digging in.

Xxxxxxx

It was Thursday now and Team 7 were waiting at the gate. They were waiting for both Mark and the Hokage to arrive. Soon both men arrived with Nitori following Mark. Both of them were riding on a carriage which stopped right in front of Team 7. Mark opened up the door for them.

"Come on in." Mark called out soon everyone on Team 7 piled in. The carriage then headed off since it will take one day for it to reach Iron Country.

Both Mark and Nitori were sitting next to each other. Keine was sitting by herself. Sarutobi was next to Keine taking a nap. Naruto and Hinata were sitting right next to each other. Naruto was scratching Hinata ears since the Hyuga girl was enjoying her bunny ears so much. Kushina and Meiling were sitting right next to each other. Meiling was slightly blushing.

'Mark-kun I need to tell you something.' Nitori voice was speaking directly in Mark mind. This was something useful that he develop with Nitori. It actually spoke a lot about their bond.

'What is it?' Mark replied back with his mind.

'It is about Steel Oni. I didn't install a rocket punch feature inside of it. Naruto did something to Steel Oni.' Nitori explained to her husband.

'What do you mean by that?' Mark asked a bit confuse.

'I don't know what he did but somehow the rocket punch feature and parts actually look futuristic.' Nitori replied back.

"What was the original parts?" Mark asked back in his mind since he can tell this was worrying his first wife a lot.

"The original feature was actually a chain punch. Basically the fists were supposed to launch out attached to a very long chain giving Steel Oni an extended reach. But this new feature breaks the limit of it.' Nitori replied back simply amazed since Mark can actually feel the awe in her thoughts.

'I believe it had something to do with Naruto powers. I know he has a similar boundaries power to Yukari. But he must have something else as well." Mark spoke his thoughts to his wife.

'Well if this keep up. A visible change will occur on Steel Oni.' Nitori said.

"I assuming it will be at the arm and shoulder section correct?' Mark asked

'Yes it will be. Nitori said.

'Can't wait." Mark replied.

'Devil Wolf is almost complete we just installed the flight pack.' Nitori commented in her mind.

"Good to know.' Mark replied.

The carriage ride kept on going including to the night when everyone was starting to fall asleep. Suddenly the carriage was forcefully stopped causing the thing to rock shaking everyone awake.

"What in world happen?!" Sarutobi asked shock. Soon everyone filed out of the carriage to see what the hold-up was about. They then came across an odd sight. Standing before the group was a person clad in platinum samurai armor.

"Minato this is where you have been hiding! My father wasted away many years waiting for his fateful battle with you and you chose not to show up at all!" the voice called out as the person pointed their blade at Naruto.

"Who in the world are you?" Naruto simply asked as Mark narrowed his eye. This person standing before them is a Half Breed as well.

"I'm the Platinum Ronin and it is my honor and duty to take up my rivalry of my dearly departed father the Feared Golden Ronin. You stood him up on an honor rivalry and he passed on unfulfilled!" Platinum Ronin said one really couldn't tell the gender of Ronin voice due to the voice sounding like it going through a filter.

"Well one you got a mistake. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My father died sixteen years ago." Naruto replied.

"What! That can't be! How can I make my father pass on in peace! You Uzumaki Naruto shall become my rival then by the Code of Rivalry!" Platinum Ronin shouted as Mark eye widen in shock since he know that actually an ancient Youkai code. It also mean he can't interrupt the fight as well. He will have to tell Naruto what this very ancient Youkai code means and has to accept this fight.

"Well damn." Mark said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Simply put you two have to fight each other alone, no assistance. Also it is almost always to the death." Mark explained as his hand twitched. He was getting antsy for a fight due to his Lycan blood. Luckily there was an explosion nearby as bandits attacked the carriage. "Sweet! Finally I get to let loose a little." Mark growled in a way that scared everyone but Keine and Nitori. "Okuu! Kaien! No interference!" Kaien appeared next to a raven haired woman with black wings wearing a green skirt, white blouse, and white cape over her wings, and green bow. Kaien was wearing a more casual outfit with black boots, jeans, an black and charcoal grey pinstripe button up with tribal symbols on it, and black gloves with skeletal hands on them. The two of them were riding motorcycles.

"Have fun." Kaien said with smirk.

"Don't leave any standing or I'll incarnate them with my ultimate energy!" The woman, Okuu, said cheerfully. Mark only smirked as he threw off his shirt and coat revealing tribal tattoos on his body and a massive X shaped scar over his heart. His skin became a midnight blue as his features became feral, his eyes became red, and his nails grew to claws. With his long coat off Team 7 could see two rather long bayonets on the back of one of Mark's belts with a serrated back edge to them.

"Let there be blood." Nitori said in a prayer as Mark rushed the bandits in a blinding charge.

Every one watched in terror or fascination as Mark literally tore into the bandits. Limbs began to fly and blood soaked the ground like rain and Mark took no hits as he either became mist or dodged with reflexes that made it seem like he stopped time every time an attack came close. In the span of a few minutes the ambush was dead and Mark had returned to normal as he licked blood off of his hands.

"Feels good to fight every once in a while." Mark said as he put his shirt and coat back on. "Any way Naruto, you have to fight your opponent here."

"One question...where did Kaien-san come from?" Kushina asked.

"He and Okuu have been following us with the help of a trio of fairies." Mark said as three fairies appeared out of nowhere. "Meet Star Sapphire, Luna Child and Sunny Milk. Allies of mine and servants of my old friend Daiyousei."

"Wait you know my summons?" Hinata asked.

"And your aunt Reisen." Mark said.

"Enough stalling! Fight me Uzumaki Naruto!" Platinum Ronin said

"Okay then I will fight you!" Naruto shouted while walking away from the group Platinum Ronin followed him. Soon both of them started running in the same direction.

"As long I keep away from him. He can't use that sword of his and I can figure out a way to disarm him." Naruto thought in his head. When suddenly Platinum unsheathe his sword and quickly sheathe it again. This confused Naruto for a second then suddenly he received a large gash mark on his chest.

"What in the world just happened?!" Naruto thought in his head.

"What was that?" Nitori asked while Mark was just reading a magazine.

"I thinking it was some kind of Iaidō except taken up to the extreme level. It wasn't the blade that hit him. But the force of the draw itself that struck Naruto." Mark commented.

"You survived. I am not going to make that mistake again." Platinum Ronin commented. It then quickly did the same move again. But this time Naruto quickly jump out of the way and threw several kunai. Platinum dodged out of the way as several gaps appeared and took the kunai in. Soon another gap open up and several of the kunai pierce Platinum Ronin armor.

"Just like my father said you have control of space and boundaries. This was about your father but it appear you are your father son." Platinum Ronin commented. It then charged at Naruto.

'Need to figure out how to keep him away and from drawing his sword again. That attack almost cut me in half. I am confused how I survive that.' Naruto though in his head when several of his gaps opened up around him and launched what look like laser from within. These lasers kept Platinum Ronin on it toes and prevent him from drawing it blade. Naruto then jump into another gap big enough for him. He appeared right behind Platinum Ronin and started punching the Ronin, denting some of it armor in the process.

But Platinum quickly kicked him away and quickly draw it blade. Naruto form a gap right in front of him which took the attack right in. Suddenly another gap opened up right behind Platinum Ronin and was hit by the air pressure which severely damaged the armor to the point the helmet fell off as well.

"Wait you are a girl?" Naruto asked in shock. Platinum Ronin face was revealed. She had sliver hair and very pale skin color. She also had red eyes and had a serious looked on her face.

"You win this round but I will be back! Plus I won't forget that insult you just said!" Platinum Ronin just said while she jumped into air vanishing from sight.

"Not bad." Mark said looking up from a magazine he had been looking at as Naruto fought. Naruto looked at the cover and felt blood come from his nose.

"You're looking at a porn mag in front of your wife?" Naruto asked surprised before hearing Nitori giggle.

"I'm in it silly." Nitori said as she grabbed the magazine a flipped a few pages before showing everyone a picture of her in a torn up single piece swimsuit posing provocatively with a breast hanging out and her hair out free causing Meiling and Hiruzen to gain nosebleeds as well. Hinata was just bright red. "About fifty years ago, Lady Rose created the magazine to help with the Empire's economy."

"My mother is a goddess of Knowledge, Lust, and War so she knows what people will pay for." Mark said. "In fact Okuu or Reiuji Utsuho if you want her real name but we all call her Okuu, has been the voted Sexiest Model for the past four years."

"Onyu?" Okuu chirped tilting her head to the side confused before Mark held up a picture of a fully naked Okuu holding a miniature sun in her hand while flying over a sea of flames. "Oh yeah! People think I'm sexy for some reason but this is my favorite picture." Okuu flipped the page and revealed the centerfold of a moonlit bamboo forest with a woman who looked suspiciously like Keine but instead of having blue highlights, had green ones instead as well as a pair of horns with a ribbon one and a tail. Keine froze since this was her Youkai form posing completely naked taking a bath in a pool with Okuu and making out with the Yatagarasu.

"My two girlfriends are the centerfold this month. Nice." Kaien chuckled.

"Anyway what did she mean I insulted her?" Naruto asked confuse.

"It when you said she is a girl." Hinata commented.

"Yeah and I think I know what type of Youkai she is actually she feels more like a Half Youkai but I know what she is." Mark commented.

"She is half Yōtō or Demon Blade." Mark simply said.

"But anyway saying that kind of word to a female Yōtō is like a great insult to them. I mean really one of the worst thing you can do to a female Yōtō is implying they not feminine at all. I kind of figure Platinum was female due to how she walks and the armor kind of gave it way due to shape of it. But really you never insulted a Yōtō like that I won't even insult them. Since you now are going to have a blood feud on your hand. Hell I bet if you were to beat her the first time and not made that commented she would have just left you alone since she felt she avenge her father. She now has to avenge her honor, Yōtō are kind of funny like that. But you should really brush up on your Youkai knowledge so you don't accidentally insult anyone else." Mark explained to Naruto.

"Well I hope she is my only rival." Naruto commented.

"Yeah it not like your father actually made rivals with a bunch of Yokai." Mark said trying to reassure Naruto.

"Eh I think Minato-kun might have made plenty of rivals." Kushina replied.

"Oh no." Naruto simply said.

"Just don't worry I bet Platinum Ronin was the only one to track you down. Since Yōtō are really honor bound she was bound to track you down to settle the score. Anyone else wouldn't hold on to grudge that long." Mark said trying to reassure Naruto.

"That is true I mean what just happen right now was just a fluke." Naruto said.

"Anyway let get back into the carriage and keep on going to Iron Country." Mark said soon everyone went into the carriage which started heading off toward Iron Country yet again.

Xxxxxx

It was morning of the next day and the group arrived at the Iron Country. As they park there carriage nearby the base of a mountain, several Samurai appeared before the group. These Samurai proceed to escort the group. Kushina been taking notice of Meiling been staring at her a lot.

"Sensei are you interested in me?" Kushina asked.

"Eh?" Meiling simply replied a bit to shock that Kushina just said that out of nowhere.

"You know what let go on a play date to better know each other." Kushina simply said.

"Sure." Meiling simply replied. Keine then took notice two of their members are missing.

"Huh Naruto and Hinata are missing?" Keine commented.

"They must have taken a wrong turn." Nitori commented since there was a slight snow storm going on right now and visibility is poor.

"Don't worry one of our Samurai will find your wayward friends just proceed to the meeting room. Your group is actually the first one to arrive." A samurai commander spoke up.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were wandering around since both of them lost sight of their group but they were still nearby Three Wolf Mountain. Soon they were approached by a very tall teenager wearing a black kendo outfit and had a visor covering his face to protect his eye from the extreme cold. He was also carrying two blades. He also had black hair.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto? The Son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato?" the tall teenager asked.

"Yeah that is my name how you know of my family." Naruto asked.

"My mother who is Lunarian and my father who was human were rivals to your parents. I decided to make you my rival Uzumaki Naruto." the tall teenager said.

"Why in the world you want to be my rival and are you half youkai?" Naruto asked.

"No a Lunarian is just a human that lived on the moon. So I kind of special in a way. But the reason why you will be my rival!" the tall teenager said

"It is to earn my name since I will not use my real name until I deem it necessary or you just afraid of being beaten by me in front of your girlfriend." the tall teenager said.

"Oh yeah what do you call yourself then!" Naruto said with hint of anger in his voice.

"Just call me Nanashi until I decide to give you my real name." Nanashi said.

"But first let take this to the stadium it is only proper to have a duel at the stadium." Nanashi spoke while he started to walk. Naruto soon follow after him with Hinata not that far behind him.

"Something seems off about him. That visor of his. The way it made it no one can't see anything out of it." Hinata commented to herself.

Xxxxxxx

The Konohagakure group were not waiting that long since the other Kages have arrived. Soon all five Kages plus Mark and his wife went inside the meeting room to discuss why they were called here. Leaving the Bodyguards of each group outside watching each other.

"You know it actually is a good thing Naruto and Hinata are not hear this seems to be pretty boring." Meiling commented to herself.

Xxxxxx

Both Naruto and Nanashi were standing in a empty stadium which normally host fighting tournament that Samurai normally fight in. Hinata was sitting in the stand away from the two while she watch.

"I Nanashi challenge you Uzumaki Naruto to a duel." Nanashi said while pointing his finger at Naruto.

"I Uzumaki Naruto accept your challenge." Naruto replied soon both of them slowly started to circle each other.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it chapter 5 and we get to a feature in this story. Naruto actually will have a lot of different rival. Which the first two is Platinum Ronin and Nanashi. Two rivals with very different meaning of being rivals to Naruto. This story is not just going to be about Naruto in Steel Oni. It also going to have on foot action.

Code of Rivalry: It a Ancient Youkai Code which always result in one and one battles. No assistance at all. Plus a lot of those battle are sometimes always to the death. Due to how fierce these battle go.

Yoto: Yoto are Sword Demon or Demon Blades. These Youkai are actually sentient weapons. Reason why saying you are a girl to a female Yoto is consider a ultimate insult to them. It how they born. They genderless at first due to looking like a sword or weapon at first and over the years they try identifying themselves to a single gender type and personality trait. Then they start developing those gender traits and take on a humanoid form. This also work with Half Breed as well except. They then start identifying themselves with a single gender and develop parts related to that gender. For Half Breed it usually in there tenth birthday this happen. Full breed a hundred years. That is why they find it a great insult. It the fact you insulting there choice of what they become and feature they put in to develop. So Naruto actually has a piss off female Half-Yoto after him now.

Platinum Ronin: Platinum Ronin is not actually her real name. It a title actually. Also the sword she use is regular sword as well. She just that good with a blade.

Nanashi: A mysterious tall teenager who declare Naruto his rival. There also something fishy about his visor which doesn't offer good vision and seems more restricting then allowing one to see. He also Half Lunarian and Isisian. Which just mean he just human with a special perks due to his Lunarian gene. But who is his mother that is the question.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out with this chapter. Also thank you very much UnitedOpsery1991 for beta reading this chapter. Both of you two are the best buddy ever.


End file.
